


Rehearsal

by GredNForge



Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GredNForge/pseuds/GredNForge
Summary: A one-shot (maybe) Sebastian Smythe smut... You and Sebastian have fun in the rehearsal room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Archives of Our Own!!

A/N~This is my first published smut..Enjoy;)

Pairing~Sebastian x Reader

Words~600

"Seb, we can't do it here, we'll definitely get caught." You giggle as your boyfriend pulls the blinds of the Glee club door. He'd come to visit and had been a bit..Lustful, more than usual.

He slowly began walking towards you, while at the same time unbuttoning his school blazer throwing it aside.

"(y/n), you know I love when you call me that." Placing his hands on your waist he pulls you in for a kiss, biting your lower lip. A moan escapes your lips causing him to chuckle. 

"Whatever, Smythe." Pulling his tie you close the gap set between you two. Soft kisses quickly lead to a makeout session.

With your right hand grasping his tie, you trail his body with the other. From his chiseled jaw to his toned chest all the way to his crotch feeling his half boner. You slowly rub him fully aware of the effects it had on him. 

His lips leave yours and land on your neck. Surely he's left a hickey or two. 

You feel a pull at the hem of your shirt. "(Y/n)...Off." Sebastian growls in your ear. Reluctantly you obey, your shirt abandoned on the floor. Soon, you're left standing in your lacy red bra, plaid skirt and worn out Toms.

Sebastian stares you down, fire in his eyes. "Red...My favorite. (y/n), jump." In one swift motion, you jump wrapping your legs around Sebastian's waist. 

He sets you on the Glee club piano and quickly proceeds to his previous actions; kissing your neck, lips, ears. At the same time, he begins to unbutton his cotton shirt throwing it aside along with the tie.

Chills run down your spine as Sebastian pushes the fabric of your skirt away than trailing his fingers along your outer thigh. 

"Sebastian..Fuck me already." you moan grabbing a fistful of his chocolate brown hair.

"Someone's a bit excited." his breath against your sensitive skin. You gasp as he yanks your thong off. This too ends up with the pile of abandoned clothing. Cold air hits your heat.

Your hands expertly remove his belt buckle. He stops kissing to for (a) air and (b) to shimmy out of his slacks. You can't help but laugh at his donut splattered boxers. 

"You won't be laughing when you can't walk tomorrow." 

Damn, he's hot and funny.

Pupils dilated, you stare at the tent formed in his boxers. Even with boxers on you could tell he was huge. 

He reconnects his lips to yours while at the same time, pulling off his boxers. Pulling down your skirt, Sebastian then aligns his member with your clit, make slow and soft circles.

"(y/n), I haven't even done anything and yet, you're so wet." 

Without warning, Sebastian plunged into your pussy. "Sebastian!" you exclaimed digging your nails into his bare back. He began slowly, inserting more each time he came back. Effortlessly he thrust harder and faster into you with each push. Your moans echoed throughout the classroom. 

You thanked Heaven that the doors were soundproof. 

"(Y/N)! Fuck baby you're so tight." Hearing your boyfriend's moans only got you wetter. 

You felt yourself coming to your high with each thrust. "S-Sebastian, I'm coming." you breathed out. Without, you exploded all over the piano and Sebastian. He then came a few seconds after you. 

"I love you, (y/n)," Sebastian whispered pulling you into a hug. "Now, let's get dressed. We don't want to get caught now, do we?"

I'm the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
